ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Clothcraft Guide by Aranar
Just Created This Kinda new to this place, but I'm an avid clothcrafter, so I wrote this up real quick. If you want to edit any formatting, feel free. I wrote this up in notepad, and figured it'd be more efficient posting it now than figuring out how to format it properly then posting. Zagex Good work so far. I asked the same question on my GS guide. Steal any format you like from mine. Goldsmithing Guide by Gatsby --Gatsby 19:10, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Is Aranar your character name? Or did you find this guide somewhere? --Chrisjander 10:53, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Character name is Aranar, and I've just used the name Zagex to sign up for website/forums and what not. I did grab ideas for synths from other places, but that's about it. --Zagex 10:45, 9 September 2006 (PDT) I got to say I like your use of the item pics in the guide ^.^ --Markus Credit for item pics in the guide goes to Gatsby. See above offer of stealing formatting from his Goldsmithing Guide. I thought it put a nice touch in, rather than giant blocks of words.--Zagex 23:33, 11 December 2006 (EST) fixed a small error Mohbwa Cloth (4?) Mohbwa Cloth x 3 (subbed in Thread for Cloth) --Markus 02:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Fixed a crystal error for Mohbwa Thread (41). Changed from earth to lightning. Majere~Diabolos. 90-100 I think the last section could be enhanced a little. Suggestion: The following are expensive crafts if you buy the materials off the AH, so my suggestion is you try and farm the materials. Therefore, for the following crafts, farming information is added. ;Giant Bird Fletchings (93) :Giant Bird Plume x 2 Can be solo farmed off Diatryma and Lesser Roc with sufficient level. Try to cap with this synth taking a few stacks of crystals with you when you go farming. ;Rainbow Cape (94) :Rainbow Cloth x 2 :Silk Thread Although Silk Threads can be farmed off Crawlers, I'd suggest just buying these and go hunting Spiders for Spider Webs. Once you have 12 Spider Webs, synthesize them into 6 Rainbow Threads with 6 and synthesize these into 2 Rainbow Cloth with 2 . After a successful craft, use below recipe to reuse your crafted Cape. You may want to sell the HQ Crafts on AH though. ;Rainbow Thread x 2 (94) :Rainbow Cape Use your crafted Rainbow Capes from above recipe to yield new Rainbow Threads and get a few skill ups. ;Dance Shoes (98) :Moccasins :Rainbow Cloth :Rainbow Thread If you want to minimize costs on these, farm Sider Webs off Spiders to craft Rainbow Thread & Cloth, then buy Moccassins off the AH and craft them to Dance Shoes, which should sell for slightly more on the AH. Check your Server's AH prizes first, though, and try not to flood the market with these. You might also want to check other Clothcraft Synths, many of the 90-100 Recipes require Highlevel and/or Battlefield (BCNM,ENM,etc.) drops. Here's a list which drops would be useful 95-100: :Siren's Hair: NM/BCNM drop :Galateia: ENM/Requiem of Sin drop If you want to go for a natural (without Guild Point items) skill of 100, a fast and profitable way would be to group up to do these ENM/BCNMs on a regular basis with an agreement that all Clothcraft drops are crafted for skill ups, the results sold and that money divided among the group, all non-Clothcraft drops are sold at AH to buy the Clothcraft drops for skill ups, results sold and the reward divided, rince and repeat. Getting such a group together might be difficult, though. Finding a HNM LS that supports your crafting might also work. Remember that you are at a level where getting gil off your trade skill shouldn't be that hard to do as long as you can farm raw materials such as Spider Webs. Keep in mind that getting from 95 to 100 will take a LOT of time. What do you guys think? --Elvaron 15:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC)